Laugh or What?
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy’s POV. R&R This may get ugly. first try in humour...COMPLETE
1. Burden number 1

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Burden number one**

Ok the first thing you must know about your girlfriend is that she care about you or not. Sure, Gabriella cares about me but sometimes I am really pissed off because of her and I can't dump her. Its not I don't want to but sometimes Gabriella is too nice and sometimes is too annoying. She sometimes is a pain in the butt and sometimes she is as sweet as honey. But most of the times I regret having a girlfriend like Gabriella and sometimes I feel lucky…

Today as I walked into the school and opened my really messy locker, Gabriella came over to me and sneered (3 cute and 97 not)

"Troy, why is your locker soo messy?" she asked

"I don't really have time to clean it, Gabriella" I said, not really in a mood to say anything

Gabriella laughed, yes actually laughed.

"Troy, instead of watching TV and sleeping in class rooms, you can clean your locker!!!"

"Ok I will try…"

"You do it now!"

"WHAT?!"

"Troy Bolton, do you hear me!? You do it now!"

"But… I will be late for practice,"

"Say to your father you were busy and were cleaning your locker,"

"But Gabriella…"

"Don't protest with me!!! Hey, your locker is so disgusting that it smells of rotten cheese!"

I scowled. That was the time when I really wanted to dump Gabriella, she drives me mad!

Gabriella kissed me and then went away.

I mean DUDE… boys are DIRTY!!! Even though she got a point, my locker DOES smell like rotten cheese…

Today I was late for practice and my dad gave me detention! YES HE DID!!! HE ALSO GROUNDED ME AND THE TEAM STARTED LAUGHING AT ME!!! OH GOD… PLEASE HELP ME!

Ok one burden on me is that Gabriella is way too bossy!!! She drives me mad… and sometimes I think that she might be bossier than my MOTHER!!

One day in the cafeteria when we both were having lunch, I stuck a pea on my fork and it happened accidentally that the pea dropped… Man it was an ACCIDENT!! It wasn't my fault; I didn't want the pea to fall!! God curse gravity!!!

Anyway, Gabriella saw it and BINGO… she gave me a HUGE yes I repeat, HUGE lecture about table manners… and it…SUCKED…

I mean, come on, it was after all an ACCIDENT!!!

As I said, she is WAY too bossy…. And annoying…

Once I got an D+ in my algebra homework and I was trying my best not to show Gabriella but GOD… she found out… and man, don't ask me what happened next… it was too horrifying I repeat horrifying to say. But all I can remember is a hard slap, a blur, then countless hours of longstop Algebra practice…

And that's not all, the next day, in the school newspaper I saw a very scary thing. As I am popular and all, the newspaper consisted of a picture of Gabriella slapping me and then… a huge three paged article that was read by everyone…

* * *

**Yeah... **

**i got no other thing to do and dude its my first try in humour soo please tell me that its worth continuing or not... ok?**

**one more thing... dude, was it funny? and also please read and review!**


	2. Burden number 2

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Burden number 2**

GOD!!! Help me! Where are you!?

Ok the most horrible thing happened… a random girl who was a reporter stopped me in the corridor in front of MANY students and started asking questions like:

"Troy Bolton, what do you think of your girlfriend? I mean she slapped you didn't she?"

I just scowled at her and took her mike and trashed it in the dust bin, I wanted to trash her too and I would have, but I didn't because the headmaster was looking at us and I so don't want an extra period of detention.

Ok the second burden is her carelessness. I mean Gabriella is so nice and careful about everything and she is sweet and take care of everything in hand but even the geniuses are careless, reckless and they make mistakes. So Gabriella is… CARELESS!!!

And I can prove it to you.

Yesterday when she slapped me, I went home last night after the tiresome sums of algebra. I was about to collapse on the bed when my mobile rang. I pushed the green button and stuck the mobile against my right ear. And guess what, it was Gabriella. I was rather expecting another long lecture about studying and improving my grade and blah blah… but I was surprised when I heard Gabriella crying.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" I had asked

"Oh, Troy, I am so sorry about what I had done in school today, I mean I shouldn't have, I am really bad aren't I, Troy? Please forgive me I just wanted you to have good grades and be really smart…"

I had smiled to myself, now wasn't that a careless mistake?

Ok no, not really, maybe but naa, I don't think so, mmm… AM I MAKING ANY SENSE????????????????

Ok anyway I will give you yet another example as I don't have any other thing to do…

A week ago, when I was on detention for starting a food fight in the cafeteria, (HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, THAT SKATEBOARD GUY WAS ASKING FOR IT AND I GOT HIT BY TWO PUDDINGS!!! I MEAN… **HELLO **I USE REALLY EXPENSIVE CONDITIONER AND THE PUDDINGS REALLY RUINED MY HAIR!) My detention was to clean the library after school. So I took a broom and started my work…

But NO WAY!!! I can't work alone in peace, Gabriella came in.

Now the librarian was watching me so I should do my cleaning thingy properly and Gabriella came in…

She walked briskly towards me and hugged me like I had done something really great. But you can't imagine what happened next, I was so surprised, so shocked at her kind behavior even Zeke had dumped his lunch on her in the food fight, that I straggled back, YES I DID!!! And I forgot that I was standing in the library full of unbalanced shelves of books… I bumped into a book shelf and then…

KABOOM!!!!!

You can imagine the rest because it was too scary to even remember!!!

But then followed an evil smirk by Gabriella and then extra homework, extra detention, extra cleaning, extra scolding from the headmaster and what not extra!!!

See… that's my life!!!

This made me so angry!!!

And when I asked Gabriella about the hug thing and why did she pushed me against the shelf, she just smirked and said as though it didn't even mattered

"Well, Troy honey, a little extra detention won't hurt you, will it now?"

I just stood there, my eyes wide; my mouth had gone dry…

MAN!!! SHE WAS SCARY!!!

* * *

**Hey... thanks for liking the story**

**here i uploaded another chappie...**

**i hope you will like it!**


	3. Burden number 3

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Burden number 3

What's with Gabriella today? I mean I liked Gabriella because she was so not like Sharpay. I mean not as mean as Sharpay but I don't think so Gabriella is mean… no never, she has a big heart of gold but, I never ever even imagined that she was… that she was _snobbish._

I was scared… I mean when she came to school today, wearing a short skirt and walking with her head high in a snobbish kind of manner; she tilted her eyes, strangely at Ryan and glared at Zeke who whimpered and hid in the broom closet. I was like… HELLO!!! What's wrong with her? She never acted like this… this was too scary… yes really scary. I was so surprised that when Gabriella approached me, I blurted out:

"You are Gabriella's clone, you are not my girlfriend. You are not! Where is my real Gabriella?"

And don't ask me what happened next. Ok I will tell you anyway, Gabriella frowned, raised her hand and…

SLAP!

And from the corner of the corridor there were lights… bright lights… of cameras.

And I bet tomorrow, the newspapers will have headlines like:

**TROY BOLTON GOT SLAPPED AGAIN!**

Sigh… why do I deserve this?

Anyway… the third burden of Gabriella is… that she is SOOO snobbish…

And that makes me eat a couple of aspirins…

I will give you another example of her snobbishness…

A few weeks back, we, wild cats, had a basket ball game with some freaky pandas (something like that). And while we were playing, only 20 seconds were left, one of my defenders suddenly took the ball and committed a foul. In despite of his anger, he threw the ball towards the benches, where Gabriella was sitting…

Now the ball never touched Gabriella but she did something really horrifying, snobbish, sissy and really embarrassing…

SHE SCREAMED…

Yes she did… and it wasn't any normal scream… it was a high pitched scary scream which stopped all kind of noise in the court. And all of the eyes were on her. She glared at me as I was her boyfriend. So I HAVE to go and see if she was ok and of course she was fine…

But after the match when we had won… everybody was staring and whispering at me… it was really embarrassing…

And the freaky pandas (something likes that) were all smiling and jeering… it was all really horrifying…

AND GABRIELLA IS SOOO SNOBBISH!!! Yes she is! She keeps on using words like… **like, so, oh my god, and, ouch!**

And that is also scary…

Hey you must be thinking that I am a scardy cat! Huh? Well I am a wild cat… BUT I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!!! Except… Gabriella…

A few days ago, Gabriella was again walking snobbishly in the corridor when she accidentally bumped into Ryan… and then Gabriella SCREAMED…

Another high pitched scream…

I went over to her at once and she showed me her hand and then she said

"I broke my nail"

HELLO!!!! It was so embarrassing… I mean it was A NAIL!!! It is supposed to be broken!!!

Well… I just want to say that in the future… Gabriella shouldn't do that…

* * *

**DONT KILL ME!!!  
I AM SORRY I UPDATED LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**sorry**

**please tell me if you like it...**

**read and review!!!**


	4. Burden number 4

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**000000000000000**

Chapter 4: Burden number 4

I sneaked, silently towards my locker, hiding behind people so Gabriella won't see me. A white colored parchment was grasped in my sweaty hands and I silently opened my locker and tried to hide the paper…

"Hey Troy, honey!"

I shrieked, terrified and I quickly shut the locker, my face twisted in panic. I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips.

Gabriella frowned and pushed me aside and jammed open the locker. I gulped. Gabriella frowned as she took the piece of paper that I had hurriedly thrown. She turned it and gasped…

I gulped again…

"I can explain…"

"TROY BOLTON!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?" Gabriella shouted, harshly. A few people passing by looked at us with humor in their eyes.

"I am sorry… I…" but before I could even say anything else, Gabriella started her lecture again… like she was the mother and I was the child…

"TROY! YOU GOT A D… AGAIN! AND IN MATHS TOO! HOW COULD YOU! YOU GOT THE SAME QUESTIONS WRONG! OH TROY… YOU DON'T KNOW HOW _EMBARRASSING YOU ARE _WHEN YOU GET BAD GRADES! I HAVE A REPUTATION TO KEEP!"

I was so shocked at her, it was so unfair! I just got a bad grade and Gabriella is yelling at me in front of so many people… it's was just a grade! And she won't even listen to a word I saying! Actually she wouldn't let me say a word!

She says that this is embarrassing…? Getting poor marks and ruining my Girl friend's reputation…? DUDE!!! DOES SHE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH SHE HAD EMBARRASSED ME AND HOW MUCH MY REPUTATION IS RUINED!!!? NOOO… she only cares about her self…

The fourth burden… she is way too studious. I mean ok fine she is… but why is she ruining my life with it????

It's really very bad… I mean it is… last time I got a D- in my math test… she tutored me for three hours for two weeks… I was not happy but my mom was happy, my dad was happy, my teacher was happy and Gabriella herself was happy.

I wasn't happy because of three main reasons…

1. It wasn't my fault that I got a D-! I slept late at nigh and I totally forgot what I have I to do in the test! So what's up with the punishment?

2. The punishment itself is too hard! It gives me headaches, tummy aches, heart attacks, fever, flue and all that stuff… I get so weak! Math and Math and sums and sums! Who is interested in that? Except Gabriella of course, but dude, the punishment is way too much! I bet Gabriella is even harsher and crueler than Hitler himself!!!

3. Man! Embarrassing! Yes she is! My team/friends wont stop laughing and teasing! How embarrassing is that? Huh?

Well... I think I have made my point! And not only that she is studious as I am not… she makes me feel bad about it! Yes that's true…

Last month there was a declamation contest and Gabriella participated but this time, she had a topic of humor. AND SHE SAID THAT:

**Girls are of course cleverer that boys, lets take an example of me… I am clever as I won many scholarships and medals in science and math… but my boy friend is way too different from me… some people even say how we got together… though the answer is quite complicated I don't want to tell… the people call us the brain and the shrimp… yes they do!**

HOW EMBARRASSING! NOW THERE IS ONLY ONE THING I CAN DO AND THAT IS TO MOVE SCHOOLS!!! weeps!

* * *

**HELLO**

**wow.. i updated before the weekend... god... check my pulse! hheheheehhe**


	5. Burden number 5

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**00000000000000**

Chapter 5: Burden number 5

So much for moving schools… I grounded and I have a very bad headache and all I could think about is Math because Gabriella has asked my math teacher to take another test. My mind is full of numbers and its hurting a lot!

Gabriella doesn't have the right to do that! That's very mean of her! Its makes cry… and I am not wining!!!!

Gabriella never asks me before she takes decision… she thinks that she is the greatest and her decisions are always great… which in my opinion isn't true and I DO play an important job as being her boyfriend!!!

And its sucks… she just marches over to my math teacher without even telling or asking me, and requested the teacher to take another test… and of course the math teacher who is mentally retarded, said yes…

It reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllly sucks!

I promised Gabriella that I wont sleep late tonight and I also promised I will get ATLEAST a B+… which I think will never happen… math isn't just my thing… actually school isn't my thing…

I AM THE BASKETBALL GUY… I DESERVE MY FREEDOM… the freedom without Gabriella pushing me and shouting in my head…

Tell you the truth, she kind of give nightmares at night!!

The fifth burden of having Gabriella as my girlfriend is that she is waaaaaaaaaay too bossy and unfair… actually bossiness is unfairness…

Last Saturday, we both went to the movie theater, now I really wanted to watch **House of Wax** but Gabriella said she didn't wanted to because it was filthy and scary…

HELLO… it wasn't! It was the **BEST **movie that anyone could watch especially on dates…

Though it was a bit disgusting…

But Gabriella… she… do you know what she did...? She dragged me to watch **Night at the museum …**

Now I don't really want to complain on the choice of movie… but we both have already seen it thrice! And I know all the dialogues and jokes by my heart!!!

And it wasn't a good laugh…

I wish I had seen **The house of wax!**

Did Gabriella every considered my offer? No she did not! This totally sucks because I also play an important role in this relationship! Which I think will be over soon because… well because I wont get a B+

Oh god, I wish tomorrow will never come!

Why does she have to be so bossy? She should have at least taken my opinion! It was totally very mean of her! Very mean…

I will give you another example of her BOSSINESS!!!

When I was in the cafeteria and it was serving meat loaf and chips which was my favorite! I loved them! It was the first and last dish that didn't tasted like Garbage. I got my tray and joined the line but surprisingly after a minute or so Gabriella dragged me out of the line and said that she had got my lunch… I was so grateful and happy and when I looked at the table, I saw two trays, one with disgusting looking green vegetables and other was meat loaf and chips which tasted beautifully…

"Oh thank you Gabriella for getting me lunch… you quite know that I love meat loaf and chips," I had said

Gabriella turned to look at me and raised an eye brow

"The meat loaf is mine, the vegetables are yours… I mean look at your arms! They are so thin and weak! You need some nutrition!"

And I just watched her wide eyed, feeling near to tears as she lectured me again!

* * *

**Hey!**

**wow... i meant to update soon but there was a problem on FF... sorry guys... but now i have updated and dont foget to read and review!**


	6. Burden number 6

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Burden Number 6**

Sometimes I think I will kill Gabriella or if that's not possible, I will kill myself… I just want to KILL someone! I am really angry! Yes I AM ANGRY!!!

I need something… KILL…

KILL

KILL

KILL

Chad says to relax and don't sweat. Says that its time to 'move on'.

Is he nuts? I just can't 'move on'! I would be like other disgusting people… you know, **a player. **Which I am not and I will never be! I just can't break up with her… for god's sakes, she is my GIRLFRIEND, we sang in the musical together didn't we?

Well anyway, I won't break up with her; she is my everything because if I break up with her, I will hurt many people for example:

Gabriella: she would be hurt because I dumped her.

Sharpay: well not hurting her, but she will launch herself at me.

Zeke: He would yet again lose his chance on Sharpay.

Miss Darbus: Oh, I just wrote this name because I wanted her to suffer! SUFFER YOU OLD LADY! SUFFER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, as you can see so many people will suffer so I am not dumping her and I hope she won't dump me either. The thing is, I am angry. I am angry because Gabriella did something so horrible that I screamed like a two year old girl… it happened in front of my eyes.

I invited Gabriella home yesterday, you know to study and talk. Well I took her to my room (which I had cleaned because of her) and then excused my self so I can go downstairs to get some snacks. When I walked upstairs, my hands were full of chips and cokes, with difficulty; I opened the door and screamed.

In front of me was Gabriella, she was lying on my bed with my secret pink leathered cover diary and she was READING IT!

And she was laughing too.

It was a good thing that she was just reading the first entries because in the later entries, I have nicknamed her as a Black Witch, which I am sure she won't be happy to hear. Anyway that is not the point; the point is that she was reading my journal…

Hello, I have written my stuff in there…

And she didn't even apologize.

"Oh Troy, that is so sweet! Not all the boys write their feelings in their cute pink covered diaries. That is so sweet!" Gabriella had said

"Where… where did you get that?" I had asked, gulping loudly.

"Oh from that cupboard, after all I am your girlfriend, I can read my boyfriend's diaries right?" Gabriella had said and then gave me a beautiful smile.

I have no idea why would she DO THAT! Nobody I repeat nobody knows that I, Troy Bolton the great, writes a journal! What's Gabriella's problem? I am so angry!!!

The sixth burden is that she is so nosy!

Well I better go now and kill my self because I haven't anything better to do. I am just dreading that she wont spread it everywhere that I still write a journal!

* * *

**Hey! **

**sorry for SUCH a late reply!**

**hehehe...**

**i updated! thought of updating something in my stories list... sometimes i think i will kill myself because i keep writing new stories and then i get writer's block and then stop updating and then i delete them! **

**stupid right?**

**well... i updated. Do read and Review...**

**suggestions are welcome!**

**tc **


	7. Burden number 7

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Summary: The ten burdens and sacrifices of having a girlfriend like Gabriella. Troy's POV. R&R**

**Review… **

**This may get ugly.**

**000000000000000**

Chapter 7: Burden number 7

OH MY GOD!

Ok that wasn't a squeak like a girl's but that was mature, squeak. ANYWAY, Gabriella did it.

She did it what I greatly feared; she told my friends and her friends about _it._ She told everyone that I wrote 'diaries'. Why? WHY GOD ME!? That is so mean of her! Totally mean of her!

Gabriella is so crossing the limits now! Today when I entered the school, everybody started to laugh.

Why? Because they all knew that I wrote diaries.

Yes, Burden number 7 is Gabriella is the middle of rumors! She just cannot keep a secret! Sometimes I think that there is no difference between her and Sharpay.

And talking about Sharpay, I noticed that Gabriella have been hanging out with her lately! Maybe Sharpay turned my girlfriend into her sidekick! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS WORLD?

Note to self, must ask Gabriella about her friendship with Sharpay!

Anyway, I have to go through the whole day without crying because everyone was teasing me and jeering at me! It was really humiliating! Makes me want to kill my self even more…

I wish that my father would get a transfer and we would move. I am tired of life at East High.

Gabriella is a rumor machine except that she doesn't need petrol! When she hears something, she just yells it in the corridor tells the cheerleader and then humiliates the victim! The secret is out! Everyone knows everything about everything!

She is even worst than my mom, who just pinch my cheeks in front of her friends and squeak "My son is so CUTE!" DUH! Of course I am cute; I am the great Troy Bolton, the basketball MAN! But still, these creatures called women just cross their limits… makes me want to kill them!

You know, I had World Environment today as my first period and I learned that pollution kills animals and trees and if this continues all the species would be extinct!

I felt sorry for the animals but deep down I wished that girls should extinct first so men could enjoy the last days of their lives!

And this is not only my opinion; I bet everyone thinks like that!

Guys don't really write diaries and plot down how they feel and all… it's embarrassing! And now Gabriella had leaked out this secret, I am the laughing stock of the school!

Even the cafeteria lady was laughing at me too! I mean I thought that women liked sensitive boys… I am sensitive! I write diaries! And I am emotional too… I cry when no one is looking!

Ok this only stays between you and me… if you tell anyone I am going to kill you and then commit suicide!

Maybe I should join **Mafia**; I mean I would like to blow people's houses and stuff! And it would be great to blow up Gabriella's house!

Or maybe I should go in NASA and crash a satellite on Gabriella! That would be so great!

Or I can be… er, forget that!

Maybe I should become a chef and poison Gabriella!

Sigh

Sometimes, I don't know what to do!

* * *

**Sometime i dont even know why i am writing this fanfic because no one even reviews! SOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! if you want me to write more of this story!**

**Lol! what a threat:p**

**anyway, see you guys until next time!**


	8. Burden number 8

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

Chapter 8: Burden number 8

I am so tired! I am sweating to death and my arms and legs ache like hell! This is even worst than my father's training drills! And my so called girlfriend is not even letting me rest for a while and get a drink… or maybe a hotdog! Yummy, with yellow creamy mustard on it and some ketchup…

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER!!!???

I am hydrated and I am tired!

I will tell you what had happened! God thought that my life was to luxurious so he ordered Gabriella to make me suffer more!

I went over to Gabriella's house after school to break up with her and explain the reason for the breakup and all but as soon as I entered Gabriella's house, she launched herself on top of me and then hugged me tightly. I thought she was going to apologize so I quickly changed my mind of breaking up with her but guess what? She didn't apologize.

Except she kissed me and then dragged me to my car, saying she wanted to go shopping and it was very nice of me to come with her…

I mean, I didn't even say anything about going to shop with her! And when did Gabriella shop this often? I remember her going shopping only a few days before! Then I remembered about her hanging out with Sharpay and decided to ask her what was bothering me.

"Umm Gabriella?" I had asked

"Yes Troy honey,"

Troy honey? My mom calls me this!

"I was wondering, why do you hang out with Sharpay so much? I thought you said you hated her,"

"Oh Troy! I never said that… Sharpay is now my best friend! And she gives really good advice," Gabriella had said as she looked at herself in the mirror, snobbishly.

I almost crashed my car in a tree!

I mean I at once knew the answer! Sharpay has ruined my girlfriend! She had taught Gabriella to be cruel to me! I am now certainly going to go NASA and crash a satellite on top of Sharpay's head! MUHAHAHA! I was about to talk about this when Gabriella squeaked loudly and pointed at the mall in front of her as it was something that she had never seen before.

I parked my car in the parking lot and then we went inside the freaking mall and that is how my hell life began… again.

Gabriella had been shopping for like three hours now and she would buy one thing from every shop and then throw the shopping bag at me so I would carry it for her!

And she didn't even care about asking me for a drink!

She is such a burden! She is such a shop-o-holic!

God I think I am going to die! Everything around me is so blurry… these shopping bags are hell heavy!

Now I see that girls are stronger than boys in shopping!

WHY!!!???

* * *

**Been a long time since i updated... so here it is! **


	9. Burden number 9

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

Chapter 9: Burden number 9

I have a fever. But a man-like fever so when my mother came into my room to ask me how did I get it, I just pressed lips so tightly that I think my nerves are damaged. But my mind was working way to fast… I soooo did not want to tell her how did I get it.

And no, it wasn't basketball practice.

Hey why are you laughing!? I am sick here!!! WHAT!? No way… IT WASN'T THE SHOPPING!!

Silence.

Ok it _was _the shopping but _come on_ I am _man_! Shopping is _not_ a part of my genes! I wear whatever my mom gets me or whatever I like… I don't shop! I don't go to every shop to wear every heal and then reject it after saying **"Naa… doesn't look good,"**

Yes… I am a man. Almost going to college but a man. A wonderfully amazing man.

_Yes, _I do keep some stuff that is pink but THAT IS NOT THE POINT! I am a MAN! Nothing can change that!

So I am here, lying in my bed, wishing I was well, reading some magazines, loving the comfort…

But still sick.

When I was a kid, I wanted to grow up to be an assassin and join the MAAFIA… then I would love to kill Gabriella for ruining my life!

She is so annoying.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

That must be her.

I picked up the phone from the bedside table and pressed the green button. Before I can say a word, she started to yell.

"WHY ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL TODAY!?"

Because I am scared of you. Because you are trying to humiliate me. Because you are trying to kill me. I want to stay away from you. You are scary.

But my conscience fought me to that answer.

"I am sick,"

"HOW COME? YOU WERE PERFECTLY WELL YESTERDAY!" she bellowed like an elephant.

I blinked. Where did that come from? Elephant? With heals, skirts and makeup. I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know why I am sick… you are the genious… why don't you figure it out?" I asked as innocently as I could.

Burden number nine… loves to jump on conclusions.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME! FOR GOD'S SAKES I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ARE SOOOO RUDE!"

She shouted and hanged up her phone.

Why does she have to be like that? Why does she think so negatively? Why is she always mad at me? Why is she making me suffer? Why am I sick? Why does she love to jump on conclusions? Why does she think I am rude? Why did Bush win the elections? Why was the Great Wall of China made? Why is Russia so big? Why is Japan so high-tech? Why…?

Maybe I should get some rest.

* * *

**Well... thankfully only one more chapter to complete! do read and review! **

**TC!**


	10. Burden number 10

**High School Musical**

**Laugh or What?**

**Chapter 10: Burden number 10**

I am well today. Thank god I am because I thought I would be lying in bed for the rest of my life because the stupid author won't continue this story because she thinks that her life is totally miserable and harsh because she gets a lot of homework and tests.

Like my life is a fresh red cherry on a chocolate cake.

Yum.

I am hungry.

Ok back to reality. I am not sick today, I took my medicine like a good boy and eat really disgusting stuff and because of that, I am well today and I have got my strength today.

And as I have got my _mind power _back too and as school is going to start in about twenty minutes… I need to meditate.

Er… sorry, that came out wrong. I need to **think.**

Today is a new day and I will make a change in America's history.

Ok sorry about that, didn't mean to say something _like that!_

Today is a big day.

I have got my **strength.**

I have got **courage.**

I have got **eyes.**

OOoohh…. And a new basketball, a jump suit and X men's comics! Isn't that cool???

**BANG!**

_Silence_

Ok, that was my conscience and the stupid author who thinks that she is the best, anyway (why do I use that word so much?) I will announce my wise, wistful and longing decision now.

I am going to break up.

Well, take this in _any _way! Because, it will both be true! You _see _I will break up with Gabriella and she is, in turn, going to break me.

I mean literally.

In the end, the great Troy Bolton will be killed by his own girlfriend.

**Sorrowful Music**

_Anyway…_

**Sorrowful Music screeches to a stop**

... It has to be **DONE!**

**

* * *

**

**12 hours later**

_Which mean that it's six in the evening…_

_Just saying that to increase the words._

_Authors can be __**very annoying **__sometimes._

_Ohk…_

…_back to __**wherever **__I am._

_

* * *

_

The bed is so comforting.

The lights are so gentle.

The whispers are so soft.

The smell of alcohol is so soothing.

DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! I AM NOT DRUNK!

Ahem.

I opened my eyes.

And I would have screamed (_manly scream_) if only my mouth didn't had some kind of cotton in it, when I realized where I was.

**THE HOSPITAL!**

**Horror Music**

NOOOO WHY ME? WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!??

**Horror Music screeches to a Stop.**

All I could remember is… I walked to Gabriella and broke up with her.

And then she got really mad and she HIT ME!

I mean come on! In the soap operas, girls are supposed to _cry_ **softly **when boys break up with them, but** SHE **wrestled me to death!

And now I am at the hospital.

Sick _again._

My amazing manly strength _gone._

But strangely I feel great! Like a huge burden have been lifted from my poor weak heart. And that relief was worth nothing (and by nothing, I include my cute pink hello kitty diary and my new basketball).

I BROKE UP WITH GABREILLA! WOHOOOOO!!!

…

…

…

…

As soon as I get out of here, I am going to throw a party.

Oh, the door just opened.

It's the nurse.

AND SHE HAS GOT AN INJECTION!!!!  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

**Note: **That was a **manly **scream… not any other type. Got it?

* * *

**THE END! **

* * *

**Wow... end of fanfic! thankgod! the writer's block for this was so painful!**

**anyway... please review. it will be very nice of you to do that!**

**see ya!**


End file.
